


Jigsaw

by theresnomeaning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnomeaning/pseuds/theresnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, such a dangerous thing for those who are sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw

> _"I swim in you_
> 
> _In your dark rivers_
> 
> _Dive in your mind_
> 
> _Search for your monsters_
> 
> _Search for resistance_
> 
> _Sink into the mud_
> 
> _Dance in the halls of insanity_
> 
> _Yet madness is_
> 
> _Your highest deed_
> 
> _Your vanity"_

**Tristania - Equilibrium**

There was a large road that Barty could see through the window of his room. It was the "The Path of the Mad", as called by some. He remembered the day when his own father had brought him there, and how much he'd pleaded to not be left alone with the crazy people. It was okay, his father had said, because he was crazy too.

A danger to live in the fine wizarding society. A danger to be allowed to do magic. A danger to himself. Too dangerous to love.

He squinted his eyes to see who was coming by the road, and spotted two figures slowly walking as the snow fell starting to paint the road in white. The bars on his window were freezing, he noticed as he grabbed them to lift himself from the kneeling position he was. His knees protested slightly at the movement and he massaged them, the touch reminding him of another time...

_"Here," she said, putting her hand on his shin. "See?" she asked as she rubbed the place. "It will take away the pain that those vile creatures caused."_

_Barty stared at her head, and wondered why she was so eccentric, and why she was_ crazy _, talking about nargles and nonsense stuff. Couldn't his mind conjure someone who wasn't like the other people in that place?_

_"Doesn't it feel good?" she asked, blue eyes staring at him as though they could dig beneath the dust and see him where he was, buried alive._

_It felt good, it felt almost real, her small and warm hand on him, massaging the place where he'd hit... She turned and continued to diligently massage his leg and Barty continued to stare at her head, now fascinated by the golden of her hair, and proud of having imagined such a perfection._

The two people walking on the road were closer now, and Barty could see who they were. One of them was a man, but the other was her, his Luna.

Barty's heart raced as he analysed the blonde woman. She still had the same eerie beauty, the supernatural appearance that he'd once been proud of, before he'd learned that she _was_ real, and not another creation of his twisted mind. Not like the Dark Lord he'd invented, not like the orphan boy...

 _"Hold him." Snape hissed and glared at the nurses, appalled at their incapacity. "No, no magic you imbecile!" he berated the nurse who was ready to cast a spell on the thrashing patient. "Were you not taught_ at all _about how magic can affect their minds? And look at your nails—you could hurt a patient with such sharp nails!"_

_"No, Luna, please! You cannot leave me..." Barty screamed at the top of his lungs as the nurses tried to hold him down, ignoring everyone in the room._

_Luna was being hugged by her father, who looked shocked to see how the other man was reacting to his daughter leaving the mental hospital._

_Luna's father thanked the director of the hospital, Albus Dumbledore, and then the rest of the staff._

_"You are welcome, Mr. Lovegood." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Although we will miss Luna here we are very glad because of her progress."_

_Barty, now finally held securely, could only stare at Luna. She didn't have that wondering look on her eyes any more; instead, she appeared to be both sad and happy at the same time. She was real, she had been there with him all those times... Her kisses, her touches were real, he realized that now. She was real, and now she was going away._

_Because she wasn't neither a creation of his twisted mind nor a crazy woman — not any more — and sane people didn't want to be in the company of the insane. That's why she was leaving him._

_And after that he decided to close himself in his world again, to forget about how reality could, yes, be pleasurable._

"You are back." Barty said when they met.

"They say I shouldn't have left." she replied, raising her arm and showing him a big scar on her arm. "This is the only place where the beasts can't harm us."

Luna's father was still in the room, and sighed sadly as he heard his daughter speaking. Barty wished his father had been sad like that when he was left there, but no, all his father had felt was relief for not needing to take care of his crazy son...

Barty observed Luna's face, noticing that her eyes shone with madness again. He preferred them just like that. Some minutes later, after Luna bid goodbye to her father, when only she and Barty remained in the room she threw herself at his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I've missed you so much." she whispered.

It was a lie... She was saying that just because she was crazy again and needed a crazy friend...

"I came back for you." Luna said looking at his face, her eyes were again normal, as though she was fine, cured. "I was missing a piece. Do you understand?" somehow the tone of her voice made Barty understand that what she was saying had a vital importance.

Barty nodded. He too felt complete now, and understood that crazy people were not too dangerous to love, but that love was dangerous for the sane ones.


End file.
